Various types of refuse vehicles with CNG systems have been proposed in the past. One type is a CNG system mounted to the chassis frame. This system requires a large amount of space which usually is not available on various types of refuse vehicles. The size of the system limits the capacity of the refuse vehicle. Also, a large percentage of weight is added to the chassis front axle.
Another type of a CNG system is a roof mounted system. Here, the CNG system is mounted at the highest point on the unit. Accordingly, this exposes the CNG unit to damage by low bridge overpasses, shop doors, tree limbs, etc. Additionally, a roof mounted CNG system adds a large percentage of weight to the front axle.
Tailgate mounted preassembled PODs have been installed onto refuse vehicles. These units are relatively large providing an overhang with the center of gravity measured from the tailgate hinge. This creates a large moment on the tailgate raised cylinder and the tailgate structure. Additionally, the CNG fuel line routing is exposed due to the routing over the tailgate top cross member. The aesthetics of the preassembled system is not most desirable. Additionally, the tanks in the POD tailgate are stacked, making inspection and service of the tanks difficult. Additionally, the POD assembly is quite heavy adding additional weight to the refuse vehicle reducing its capacity.
It would be desirable to provide a refuse vehicle that overcame the deficiencies of the existing art. The present refuse vehicle provides a CNG system in the tailgate. The CNG system provides a larger fuel capacity than previous designs. The system does not extend above the vehicle and thus it is no taller than the highest point of the vehicle body. This eliminates damage caused from excessive height. The center of gravity measured from the center of the tailgate hinges is reduced due to the integrated design with a first CNG tank tucked between the tailgate hinges and the other tanks following the contour of the curved tailgate. The present design provides an aesthetic appearance with a contoured tailgate having a smooth appearance. The present disclosure enables inspection and service with a single integrated layer of tanks following the contour of the tailgate. Additionally, the weight is kept to a minimum by integrating and utilizing existing structure of the tailgate to create mounting space for the tanks.